fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
The American Badass
Description: Dark brown long hair and beard. He may not look it but he has a very toned physique behind the gruff exterior. He always wears his sunglasses and bandana so it's unknown what his eye color is and what he is thinking from facial expressions. Personality: Very gruff, gets to the point, likes making jokes at his opponents but when it comes down to it - he will take everybody down. He defies the odds and will attack those who don't fight fairly or else and he honors past wrestlers who deserve it. Gear: Ring Entrance Gear: Rides on a custom motorcycle to the ring from a different part of the arena.Then, climbs on the ring apron and flips backwards with the ropes. Wears a long black trench coat with black jeans, vest and white shirt. Wears a long bandana and sunglasses on his face. Usually has a heavy chain hanging from behind his neck and a 25 pound 4 foot long crowbar in his hand. Also wears fighting gloves like MMA fighters. Ring Gear: Wears the black jeans, vest and white shirt. Always keeps his bandana and sunglasses on during the fight. Also wears fighting gloves like MMA fighters. Entrance Description: Taunts: Catchphrases: Commonly Used Maneuvers (with desc.): *Clothesline - *DDT - *Spear - *3 German Suplexes - *Three Amigos Suplexes (honoring Eddie Guerrero) - *Powerful kicks: **Big Boot - *Some high flying moves **Front flip Plancha *Opponents' signature maneuvers Signatures: *Badass Buster (Kinniku Buster) - *Side to Side Last Ride (Gutwrench Elevated Powerbomb) - Picks up his opponent on one side and slams him onto the ground back first. Finishers: *Parallel Slam (Ura-nage) - *Cycle Stretcher - Pulls arms behind an opponents back and puts his foot on the person's back into a motorcycle type position *Arm-trap Crossface - Comeback: *Revs both his arms in a circular rotation like an engine (repeated punches). Storyline Events Singles Match Record: Tag Team Match Record: Maneuver Videos: Theme: (American Badass!) If there's somethin' weird, in the wrestling ring Who ya gonna holler?! (American Badass!) If there’s foul play and it don’t look right Who ya gonna holler?! (American Badass!) I ain't scared of no man I ain't scared of no match If you're seein' things and it don’t look fair Who can you holler? (American Badass!) A beautiful woman, waiting at ringside YEEEAAHH! who ya gonna holler? (American Badass!) I ain't scared of no man I ain't scared of no match Who ya gonna holler? (American Badass!) If you're wanting some justice Then raise your voices Who you gonna holler? (American Badass!) I ain't scared of no man I hear he likes the girls I ain't scared of no match Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Who you gonna holler? (American Badass!) Mmm, if you've had a dose Of a bad beatdown You better holler (American Badass!) I’m gonna tell you right now' Wrestlin' makes me feel good I ain't scared of no man I ain't scared of no match Don't get caught by justice (American Badass!) When one is looking for trouble And you want some justice I think you better holler (American Badass!) Oh, who you gonna holler? (American Badass!) Who you gonna holler? (American Badass!) I think you better holler (American Badass!) Who you gonna holler? (American Badass!) I want to hear ya! Who you gonna holler? (American Badass!) Louder (American Badass!) Who you gonna holler? (American Badass!) Who can you trust? (American Badass!) Category:The American Badass Category:FLW Wrestling Wrestler Category:Face Category:Male character Category:Powerhouse Category:Technician Category:Main Eventer